


Drown

by Heckyheck_Icravedeath



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hurt Tony Stark, I love them both, I swear, Lmao yeah he's acting as dead Peter's dad, MUAHAHAH, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), SO, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, ahem anyway, anywayyy, be expecting a sad Peter thing soon, be proud of me plssss, dont hate me, hahaha get cucked bitch, i accept it at this point, i also didnt mean to hurt Peter this much, i didnt mean to hurt Tony THIS much, i get way too carried away with tags lmao, i hate myself deeply at the moment, i need someone to be proud of me, im a monster, im proud of this though, im the Angst Queen dudes, ima be an even bigger monster, mkay ill stop now, oof im sorry, pls like it, that was mean, thats fine, there is nothing anyone can do, yeah okay im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heckyheck_Icravedeath/pseuds/Heckyheck_Icravedeath
Summary: Everyone had nightmares. It's just something that happened. It couldn't really be controlled.Most nightmares, however, come about due to certain traumatic experiences. If an event caused someone major pain, they would most likely suffer from nightmares.Steve Rogers was an example. He had gone through some very painful experiences, so nightmares weren't uncommon. Those painful experiences include the second world war and the falling out of the Avengers. Those were the main things that had managed to bother Steve to a major extent.





	Drown

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyyy, the Angst Queen is back and ready to break you hearts:) First, I would like to say the title is based on a Bring Me The Horizon song that is fucking amazing. Y'all should listen to it, if ya want. 
> 
> Okay now if there are any typos, I'm v sorry for that. I am a lazy bitch who doesn't like editing my fics. Lmao well enjoy reading this!!

Everyone had nightmares. It's just something that happened. It couldn't really be controlled.

Most nightmares, however, come about due to certain traumatic experiences. If an event caused someone major pain, they would most likely suffer from nightmares. 

Steve Rogers was an example. He had gone through some very painful experiences, so nightmares weren't uncommon. Those painful experiences include the second world war and the falling out of the Avengers. Those were the main things that had managed to bother Steve to a major extent. 

Natasha Romanoff was another example. She had gone through a lot of rough patches in her life causing her nights to sometimes be filled with nightmares. Her rough patches mostly revolved around her assassin years in Russia. She would always be haunted with the number of innocent lives she took and how they begged for her to spare them. 

Tony Stark was the best example. He got nightmares almost every single night due to his life, starting at six years old, being one large pile of pain and traumatic experiences. 

Most of the pain had been Howards fault up until Tony was 17. That’s when his parents die, which caused him more pain than he liked to admit.

With Howard gone that meant Tony would have to run Stark Industries, but he couldn’t do it on his own. He called his friend Obadiah Stane to help with the company. They worked well together and it was great. That only lasted so long though. 

Tony was kidnapped and tortured for a few long weeks(during that time is when he got the arc reactor put in his chest). His kidnappers wanted a missile, so they forced him to make it. The mistake was they didn’t monitor him while he was building it, so he didn’t actually build it. Instead he created the first IronMan suit and escaped with the help of another hostage, Yinsen. Yinsen didn’t make it out, but Tony did and he managed to get back to New York in one piece. 

After that experience Tony declared that Stark Industries was done making weapons. Everyone was okay with that statement except for Obadiah. He went behind Tony’s back and continued to sell weapons. Tony found out and he was _not_ pleased. He used his new IronMan suit to fight his so called friend. It was a rough fight, but he managed to win and get Obadiah locked up. 

Later on, Justin Hammer came to the surface with a puppet of his named Ivan. They tried to put an end to Tony and his alter ego IronMan, but they failed. Tony, with the help of Rhodes, managed to defeat the two and get them both locked up just like Obadiah. 

During that fight, Tony had to create a new element for his arc reactor because if he didn’t, he would’ve died. It was a stressful situation to say the least, but he got along just fine and saved his own life. 

Soon enough the Avengers became a thing. They had to come together and defeat Loki, Thor’s brother. It wasn’t easy and Tony ended sacrificed himself to close the wormhole that Loki had opened up. That experience had shaken him a lot and whenever someone mentioned it, he launched into panic attack mode. 

A year later skrulls became a threat. The leader being Aldrich Killian. Tony had lost his home in California because it was blown to pieces. This left him with one suit and that suit was malfunctioning. It somehow got him to Tennessee, where he met a kid names Harley. Harley had been a _major_ help with fixing the suit and such. 

After his suit was fixed, Tony went back to New York to stop the skrulls. Pepper had become one though and Tony was afraid that he would lose her. Thankfully he didn’t. She helped him defeat Aldrich and his gang and then they got her all fixed up. 

Next up was his second time with the Avengers. That would be when Tony created Ultron. That was a huge mistake on his part. Ultron had planned to take over the world, starting with Sokovia. 

The group managed to stop Ultron and save some of Sokovia. It was a little disastrous...more like a _lot_ disastrous, but everything heals with time and that’s what happened, or so that’s what everyone thought. 

Suddenly the Sokovia Accords were shoved into the Avengers faces. Those Accords caused a rift between Tony and Steve. That’s what hurt the most. Tony and Steve were _super_ close and then this happened and they split up as quick as a finger snapping. 

Everyone took sides and they fought. First, they fought in an airport in Leipzig, Germany. Then the fight was taken to a abandoned bunker in Siberia. This part of the fight was only between Steve, Bucky, and Tony. 

This whole time, Steve knew that Bucky killed Tony’s parents and he never said anything. He kept it a secret and that hurt Tony to an extent he couldn’t explain. Someone he thought he could trust had betrayed him. 

Tony had gotten beyond mad and he tried to kill Bucky. Steve, of course, was not about that. There was more fighting and it was bad. It ended up with Tony almost dying at the hands of his apparent friend. _Almost_. Instead of just killing him, Steve left him behind. 

Tony hadn’t seen or heard from any of the former Avengers after that. Two grueling years went by and he was still crying over it. They had been his family and it was ruined. 

Needless to say, nightmares were an everyday thing and they were about all of these things. 

Although, recently the nightmares have been about something different than all of those things. They have been about the newest fight involving a villain called Thanos. Thanos was a maniac and he wanted to wipe out half the universe, which is what he did. He got all of the infinity stones and he gave a simple snap of his fingers. That simple snapped had caused so much damage to everyone on the planet. Everyone had lost someone to the Snap, including Tony. 

Tony lost Peter Parker. _His_ kid. It happened about four months ago and Tony still couldn’t forget about it. Everytime he shut his eyes the image would replay in his head and he would have to watch his kid die again. 

That’s what happened(again) in August. 

Tony had finally passed out from exhaustion in his lab. He stayed in a dreamless sleep for a good few hours, but that ended as expected.

*

Instead of floating in black, Tony was on the planet Titan. He wasn’t alone. Quill was there as were the other Guardians, Nebula, Doctor Strange, and then Peter. 

Mantis spoke up. “Something’s happening.” She sounded fearful. Suddenly she was faded away into ash. Everyone stood still, shocked. Drax was next. 

“Quill?” He asked before fading. Quill sucked in a breath. 

“Oh man.” He then was gone too. Tony stared at the spot that Quill had been in with a pained face until Strange called his name. 

“Tony...there was no other way.” He let out a small sigh before joining Mantis and the others. Another voice spoke this time and it planted a sinking feeling in his stomach like it always did. 

“Mr. Stark….I don’t feel so good.” Tony spun around to face Peter. 

“You’re alright.” He spoke even though he knew it wasn’t true. After all this had happened before. It was just a dream. _Just a dream_. 

“I...I don’t know what’s happening.” Peter let himself fall into Tony’s arms. Tony hugged him tightly. “I don’t want to go. I don’t want to go, sir. Please. I don’t want to go.” He was crying, Tony knew he was. He could feel the tears falling onto his shoulder. “Please. I don’t want to go.” Peter’s body gave out and they both sank to the ground. The teen gave Tony one last look before whispering one more thing. “I’m sorry.” Then he was gone. Tony choked back a sob and stared at his hands, which now had pieces of ash on them. 

*

Tony shot up like a bullet, eyes wide and filled with tears. He was breathing extremely heavily and he was shaking. He wiped at his eyes, but it was a wasteful effort, seeing as the tears he wiped away were just replaced with new ones. 

His breathing went back to a somewhat normal pace as he told himself it was only a nightmare.The tears seemed to not being going anywhere though. Tony just accepted it. He didn’t have the energy to fight it anymore. 

He swallowed the lump in his throat and checked the time with his phone. It was 12:30am and the date was August tenth. Realization crashed over Tony like a tsunami. 

_August tenth_. 

_Peter’s birthday_. 

The lump in his throat returned and pain scratched at his heart fiercely. Peter would be 18 today. _Would_. 

Tony looked around his lab and immediately felt like throwing up. They had spent so many evenings down there. They had cracked so many jokes and laughed so much down there. They had watched movies and eaten pizza down there. They had become super close, like a father and son, down there. 

All his efforts to get himself back to normal early were pointless. He ended up right were he was when he woke up from his dream, shaking and crying. Although this time he _couldn’t_ breathe. 

Tony slid off his chair and curled into a ball on the ground. His back was to his desk and his knees were pulled to his chest. He took deep breaths, held for three seconds, and then released the breath. He learned that trick from Pepper a while back. It worked most of the time and thankfully this was one of those times. He didn’t move from his position on the ground though. He stayed curled up next to his desk with his face buried in his hands. 

Friday seemed to sense Tony’s distress. “Sir, are you alright?” 

“Doing just fine.” He replied weakly. 

“Sir, you just had a mini panic attack. I don’t think that qualifies as fine.” The AI seemed to be slightly annoyed, if that was possible. 

“So maybe I’m not _fine_ , but I’m never fine.” 

“Fair enough. Still, Sir, you have been worse than usual lately.” Tony couldn’t help but laugh at that. It wasn’t a joyful laugh. It was more like a cold, emotionless laugh. 

“Yeah, well, things have been _a lot_ more difficult lately.” 

“They have.” Friday had even been upset about Peter’s death. As upset as a computer could get anyway. “Speaking of which, It’s _his_ birthday.” 

“I know. That’s why I freaked out.” He admitted, voice shaking. 

“I’m so sorry, Sir.” 

“It’s alright, Fri. I’ll be okay.” Tony chewed on the inside of his cheek. 

He just wanted to hear Peter’s voice. He was always happy and excited. There was never a moment where he wasn’t, even if he was tired. Then an idea popped into Tony’s head. “Hey, Fri?” 

“Yes, Sir?” 

“Can you play all the messages Peter sent me?” 

“Are you sure you want to hear those?” 

“Yeah, I’m sure. Play them.” He _needed_ to hear his kids voice. It had been too many months since he last heard it. 

“Alright.” A few moments of silence followed. Then the first message played. 

_“Hey, Mr. Stark! It’s me, Peter. I just wanted to call and see if you needed me for a mission or anything. I mean you probably don’t, but I figured it wouldn’t hurt to call. I really just want to get out there and be more than just everyone's friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, you know?...well anyway, have a good day! I’ll call you again later, bye!”_

Tony smiled a little, but his heart clenched with pain. He fidgeted with his hands to keep them from shaking. Friday played the next message. 

_“I stopped two robberies tonight on patrol, Mr. Stark! Isn’t that great? I think so. It was easy. They barely put up a fight. Even with guns. It’s actually kind of pathetic that they can't hit me. Well, to be fair, I do have Spidey Senses. That’s sort of a cheat sheet, but that’s fine. Without it, I’d probably get hurt way more than I already do. I should get going, May’s going to be worried. Bye, Mr. Stark!”_

His eyes glistened with unshed tears. The fidgeting he was doing wasn’t helping with the shaking. If anything it was making it worse, but it helped distract Tony from the pain in his heart, so he didn’t stop. Another message played. 

_“Okay, so today I helped this lady cross the street and she gave me a churro. It’s so good, I think I’m in love. That’s not weird, I swear. Anyway, I also stopped a mugging earlier. Those guys are so angry all the time. I think they should go talk to someone. It might help.”_ A snort sounded from Peter. _“I realize that I’m annoying and I apologize. It’s okay though because you probably don’t have the time to listen to these, so I’m essentially just talking to myself which isn’t a new thing. Alright, I gotta head out and eat a proper meal. Bye!”_

Those tears somehow stayed in Tony’s eyes. It was a miracle that they did. He was kind of grateful that they did. He let out a sigh and the next one played. 

_“Happy just texted me and told me that you want me to come to Stark Towers. I am actually freaking out right now. I mean I’ve been there before, but like this is different. Happy told me that. I think I might cry. Oof, I sound pathetic. I kind of hope you don’t get this message. Welp, see you later. Also I apologize in advance if I start freaking out and whatnot. Hah okay, bye.”_

Tony laughed a bit at that one. He remembered that day so clearly. It was when they officially started working together on suits and other gadgets. It was the start of their father-son bond. A few tears slipped out of his eyes this time. He ignored them and listened to the next message. 

_“I would just like to say those few hours were absolutely amazing. You are literally the coolest person and I can’t believe that actually happened. I was in your lab, working on suits with you. Oh my god. Is this a dream? It feels like one. I’m so lucky. I think I might cry. Like actually. Ahem...well I’ll hang up before that. See you later, Mr. Stark!”_

Those tears finally broke from his eyes. They flowed down his cheeks at a pretty good pace. He covered his mouth to hold back a sob.

After that message was sent, Peter came to the lab at least twice a week. They became closer and closer until everyone started joking about how Tony was like Peter’s dad and how Peter was like Tony’s kid. Granted they did act like it. They would talk about classes Peter was taking in school and they would watch movies while eating a bunch of food. They would play stupid games and it was great. Tony loved that kid to death. 

Part of him wished he disappeared instead. He would’ve been okay with that. He had already lived most of his life. Peter hadn’t and from the looks of it, he never would. 

Another part of him liked it better this way because he would _never_ want Peter to have to go through losing another father figure. That would just be pure torture for the poor kid and he had already been through enough. 

Friday interrupted Tony’s thoughts. “Sir, there is one message that I think you should hear. You haven’t heard this one yet. It’s recent.” 

“Okay...play it.” He was hesitant to find out what was in that message, but he was also curious. 

_“Hey, Mr. Stark. I need to tell you something...so um, I appreciate you. I say that to you a lot, I know that, but I have more to say.”_ There was a pause. _“After Ben died, I shut down. I never felt like I’d find someone to look up to like a father because at that point, I had lost two father figures. Then you show up and suddenly I feel like I have a dad again. You treat me like I’m the best thing on this planet. You never seem bothered when I ask for advice or anything. You always are there when I need to spill my guts to someone. You believe in me all the time, no matter what. It means a lot to me. Honestly I’d be lost without you. You’ve taught me so much and you’ve made my life ten times better.”_ There was another pause and an intake of breath. _“Basically, I think of you as my dad. I mean, sure, we joke about it all the time, but it’s kind of not a joke to me anymore. It’s totally real and I didn’t say this to you in person because I’d make it awkward and weird. I’m making it awkward over the phone, so yeah. I just...thank you for filling in that spot in my life. I love you, Mr. Stark. I’ll see you later.”_

Tony _completely_ broke down after hearing that. He sobbed and sobbed, shoulders shaking as he did so. He felt his whole heart burst into a trillion little pieces. It hurt, everything hurt. 

How was he supposed to go on after hearing that message? He didn’t know. It was so hard to even _think_ about going on. 

He put the thought of moving on to the back of his mind. He could deal with that after today. So, instead of thinking about how to move on, he shoved back another sob and choked out five words. “I love you too, Underoos.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey do you hate me yet? Probably. I mean this isn't the worst thing I've written, but still. It's sad and that's fun. I'm a sadist, what can I say. Also Tony and Peter have my heart, so it's my duty to break theirs:))))) Ha I'm a lil fucked up, but you guys totally love me...right? 
> 
> Ah okay well thanks for reading! Please leave a like or comment!!


End file.
